moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kubalolxp/nowa seria opiwadń
Pewnego dnia gdzieś w dalekiej galaktyce narodziło się czarnoskóre dziecko albinos. Było tak brzydkie że rodzice chcieli przeprowadzić aborcje poporodową ale ostatecznie oddali je do klasztoru na wychowanie. Chłopiec dorastał i w miare czasu stawał się coraz silniejszy, nasz bohater borykał się z pewnymi problemami takim jak nadwaga i wodogłowie dlatego dzieci w klasztorze naśmiewały się z niego. Lecz niedługo wszystko miało się zmienić. WARHAMER STUDIOS TERRA PREZENTUJE SZARY HISTORIA MARINSA opowiadanie powstało w celach humorystycznych i nie ma na celu nikogo urazić Klasztor przy Pomorskiej godzina 11:02 Nasz bohater po długim śnie przebudził się i z wielkim trudem wstał z łóżka. Wiedział że zaraz zaczynają się zajęcia dla kadetów. Wstał z łóżka ubrał swoją czerwoną bluzę i ruszył do drzwi gdy przez nie przechodzi zaklinował się. Po paru minutach udało mu się wydostać i ruszyć dalej ale tam czekał jego najgorszy wróg schody! Schodząc po nich dyszał ciężej niż odkurzacz po przejściach. W końcu jednak udało mu się dojść na wykłady i zająć miejsce w dwóch ławkach. Profesor rozpoczął wykład na temat taktyki bojowej gwardi imperialnej.thumb|238px|Szary podczas szkolenia - Cóż kto mi powie na czym polegała taktyka nr 69 może Szary ? -Ehm...To tak zmasowany szyk 20 milionów gwardzistów biegnie na flote rój w nadzieji że oślepi go latarkami a reszta służy jako tarcza. - Brawo dostajesz 5 zostań po lekcjach na chwilkę Gdy wszyscy opuścili salę profesor zbliżył się do Szarego. -Wiesz zauważyłem twoje niezwykłe zdolności myślisz masą jak prawdziwy komandor. -Dziękuje ! < W tym momęcie profesor zaczął macać Szarego po cyckach - Co pan robi ?! - Nie udawaj że tego nie chcesz! Jesteś moim słodziutkim pączusiem :D jeśli to zrobisz zapewnie ci awans do szkoł wojskowej. - No dobra. 5 Lat później -Kadeci jesteście najlepszymi z najlepszych lecicie na front zachodni do walki z Orkami wielu z was nie wróci, właściwie to żaden ale jestem gotów na takie poświęcenie. -Szary uważaj na swój tyłek może być jeszcze przydatny. Wtedy profesor ostatni raz ujrzał Szarego. Wyruszył on na front jednak miał wrażenie że o czymś zapomniał. Pare dni zajęło im dotarcie do zachodniego frontu, ale gdy tam przybyli zostali rzuceni w sam środek walki Szary przeturał się i miał zabić orka ale nie mógł.Uciekł i schował się za ściane z gwardzistów -Przestańmy rozlewać ich zieloną krew wszyscy jesteśmy tacy sami! nie rozumiecie oni mogą nas wzbogacic kulturowo ! -WAHAHWHRRRG < ork strzela do Szarego> -Ał o ty zielona kupo gówna ! W tej właśnie chwili Szary połknął orka niczym Amerykanin Hamburgera. Zauważył to jeden z dowódców który postanowił zgłosić go do programu GEJPOLLO w zakonie zboczonych z kursu. Miała to być jego wielka szansa. Miesiąc po bitwie z orkami Szary odkrył w sobie coś co go zaniepokoiło nie podniecały go już kobiety lecz mężczyźni, wiedział że to herezja dlatego postanowił ukrywać swoją orientacje. Przez wiele dni i nocy podglądał swojego kolege z wojska Skeptera gdy ten schyla się po mydełko. W niedługim czasie przyszedł czas na kolejną bitwę tym razem Szary miał przesrane jak czarni w Polsce. Tą bitwą dowodził niejaki Kuba Czenkov. Generał który zasłynął ze swoich iście genialnych projektów takich jak rampy z gwardzistów czy wały również z gwardzistów. W niedługim czasie wszyscy byli już gotowi jak zwykle Szary spoglądał na Skeptera który sprawiał że jego mały gwardzista stał na baczność. Wszyscy wsiedli to Valkiri. Godzina 4.56 czasu Terriańskiego gdzieś na orbicie planety alfa prime -Okej panowie jesteśmy na miejscu trzymajcie się jesteśmy pod silnym ostrzałem. W tym momencie transporter wpadł w turbulencje a Skepter przewrócił się na Szarego. Skepter chciał wstać ale poczuł zę coś wbija się w jego plecy. - Szary ała moje plecy ! chyba jest tam odłamek metalu czy możesz na nie zerknąć? - Jasne Skepter - O już mnie nie boli co zrobiłeś ? - Schowałem go do spodni. - Co zrobiłeś ?! - No ten metal eee no wiesz ten - a to okej W ciągu paru minut wylądowali i ruszyli w strone centrum dowodzenia. Gdy weszli do budynku zrobionego z gwardzistów zauważyli jego Czenkova. Skepter- Sir meldujemy się na rozkaz Czenkov- Da Da wy ruszajtje sje na front i nie wernuli sja dopóki nie zdobędziecie ten twierdzy. A jak sprubujetje wrócić to kulka w łeb ponimali ? Chłopaki dołączyli do oddziału zmielonych i ruszyli w stronę twierdzy ludzie padali jak bezdomni w zime. W końcu skepter i Szary schowali się do okopu. Chłopaki byli zniszczeni psychicznie w tym czasie Szary zaczął dobierać się do Skeptera który był oszołomiony już miał zabierać się do roboty gdy czołgi zaczęły wjeżdżać do twierdzy po ciałach. W dwuznacznej sytułacji przyłapał ich komandor Lacha Azazul który oskarżył Szarego o herezje. I chciał wykonać wyrok ale w tym momencie spadła na niego Kapsuła Desantowa z której wyszedł Marins Rojek a wraz z nim marins Ekinops i serwitator Kharlez. Szary padł na kolana i prosił aby ci wybaczyli mu haniebny czyn a w ofierze złoży im dziewictwo Skeptera. Jednak w tym momencie Skpeter zrozumiał kto przez cały czas podkradał mu bielizne, zostawiał liściki pod drzwiami i dyszał wieczorami nad jego głową. Rzucił się na szarego i wsadził mu do gardła granat. Wszyscy padli a Szary pokrył obszar 2 km od wybuchu. Marins byli zdumieni umiejętnościami szeregowego Skeptera i zrekrutowali go jako mięso armatnie... znaczy zwiadowce. Bitwa została niestety przegrana a chaos zajął planetę niedługo miał nadciągnąć statek Pierdolnięcie Imperatora miał on wykonać exsterminatus na planecie. thumb|Szary na planecie Alfa prime Pare dni po bitwie, Lord chaosu Doc wyznawca Nurgla przybył aby nadzorować tajny plan, śmierdział on tak mocno że wszystkie części Szarego znów się zespoiły. Doc w zamian zażądał wiernej służby i oddania czegoś co ceni najbardziej. Szary oddał mu bielizne skeptera i przeszedł na stronę chaosu.... thumb|309px|Szary po przemianie w sługe Nurgla Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach